Can A Slave Ever Find Happiness?
by kristen89
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP Takes place in Ancient Egypt. Yugi had a good life but it all changes when slavers destroy his village and take him as a slave. How will he survive? Will he ever be happy? Only my second fanfic, be nice. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Well as you can see I'm taking a break from my other fanfic because I have absolutely no idea what to write. So instead I had this crazy Idea to write this. I'm not sure how it's going to work out but I figured I should try.  
  
This is only my second fic so be nice!  
  
It is rated pg- 13 for safety at the moment but will contain rape and probably shounen ai (boy/boy). So be warned  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!!  
  
Can A Slave Ever Find Happiness?  
By Kristen  
  
It's always a confusing day when you lose someone you love but it was even more confusing for a tri-coloured haired young 10 year old, who had already lost his parents. To lose another relative, especially one that you spent 8 years of your life with is even worse. Everyone in the village felt sorry for the poor boy named Yugi. After being sick for ages Yugi's grandfather died one night in his sleep. Yugi was sad that his grandfather had died and left him all alone, but people kept telling him his grandfather was in a better place now.  
  
He was forced to sell the farm that he had grown up at, and to go to town to find someone who would take him in. After asking around Yugi was beginning to get disappointed. It seemed everyone had heard about him and wanted to help but either didn't have room or had to many kids as it was. Finally his last hope was the blacksmith, Yugi figured the blacksmith wouldn't take him in because he didn't have a wife, and Yugi really couldn't help him, for he was too weak, but to his surprise the blacksmith agreed to take him under his wing, if he kept the place clean and made delivery's for him. Yugi lived their for about five years and they became like father and son, but on Yugi's fifteenth birthday, that fateful day it would all change.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for now. Believe me it does get better Please leave a review! And tell me whether I should continue 


	2. The story begins

Thanx to my reviewers  
  
Saniya Star- Yay my first reviewer thanx to your advice I changed the first chapter a bit so it kinda elaborates on the prolouge ******************************************************************  
  
But I'm getting ahead of myself. As you know Yugi was two when his parents died, so he had grown up on a farm with his grandpa. He had a great life their and was well taken care of and loved. His grandfather wasn't the richest man so he couldn't buy everything for his favourite and only grandson but he did try to make him happy.  
  
One Day he came down with a horrible fever, Yugi ran to get the doctor that lived in the market place. The doctor came right away to see Yugi's grandpa, but their was nothing he could do. The only thing that could cure him was in the sole possession of the pharaoh, in case he was sick. Their was nothing to do but wait and see if he could pull through or if he would die.  
  
A few weeks later Yugi woke up and went to his grandpa's room. He tried to shake him awake and when he didn't move Yugi noticed he wasn't breathing. Yugi ran and got the doctor who pronounced him dead, and the next day he was buried and the farm was sold. What little money yugi had from selling the farm went to bury his grandpa. Poor little Yugi was found without a guardian or a place to live.  
  
He gathered up a few clothes in a little sack and walked to the market place hoping to find someone to take him in. At about the tenth house he realized this was no easy task. Everyone had either a lot of kids or not enough money to spare on him. However they weren't completely heartless and did give him some food to last him if he happened not to find a place to live.  
  
He had just reached the centre of town when it was starting to get dark. He decided to knock on one more house before he slept in the street for the night. He picked the blacksmith, only Ra knows why, he didn't think he would find a home here considering he wouldn't be much of a help. But he knocked and asked very nicely if he would take him in since his grandfather had just died and he had no where to go. The blacksmith just stared at the short skinny boy standing in front of him. Finally after being caught up in his thoughts, the smith agreed. He had always wanted a son, and he couldn't find a wife to give him one. It isn't everyday that your wish walks right up to your door asking to live there. They were both very happy.  
  
Yugi and the blacksmith lived a great life together. If there was no delivery's to be made, then Yugi would spend the day watching the blacksmith- who he had come to know as his father-make weapons and horseshoes out of metal.  
  
*Five years later*  
  
It was a week before Yugi's birthday when his "Dad" sent him out on a delivery to another village. He couldn't wait to get back and celebrate his sixteenth birthday.  
  
One day after a delivery Yugi came home to men running around the village and burning houses to the ground. Instead of running away and hiding like he probably should have done he ran home to make sure his "father" was ok. What he saw when he came home was awful. His "father lay in a pool of blood on the floor. Yugi kneeled next to him and cried. If he had only been there he could have helped his "father". Suddenly he heard a commotion behind him, and two men came in. They saw him kneeling on the floor and smiled to one another licking their lips. He was the perfect one to make them lots of money, they also didn't think he would put up much of a struggle. Boy were they Wrong.  
  
As they approached him Yugi suddenly jumped to his feet and pushed past them, and ran through the door. He ran down an alley and hid. He thought if only he could out wait them then he would be safe. He heard them run by the alley in their search for him, but he didn't hear the man that had come up behind him. He was knocked on the back of the head with something hard and fell unconscious.  
  
When he awoke he was in the back of a wagon, with his hands chained together in a cage. When he looked around he saw other kids his age and younger, chained up as well just they were walking behind the wagon. As he looked farther down the road he saw the remains of his village, no one had been left alive, not even his dear old "Dad".  
  
****************************************************************** That's where I'll end it for now Remember please read and review The more reviews the faster the updates (hopefully) 


	3. Confusion

Thanx for all of the reviews It's taken me a while and I'm really not supposed to be working on this I'm supposed to be studying for exams that start on Thursday. But just for everyone who's actually reading this I stopped studying for you so I hope you like it. I actually had most of this chappie typed and ready for the longest time but I let my friend read it and she told me to fix it before posting it. Anyway enough about me go read the fanfic that you've all been waiting for.  
  
On mediaminer  
  
michew- glad to noe that you love it  
  
KaoriLindsayBlack- glad that u love it  
  
Me & cat lover- umm right...?  
  
Med- I'll keep writing if ppl keep reviewing  
  
Akira Akaria- ya it is kinda overused but I hope that mine will be good and different from all of the others  
  
On Fanfiction  
  
Carol2flute- I've never been really good at describing things I write about I'm not sure why.....But glad that you like it!!  
  
Misura- I hope so too but it will only get worse before it gets better  
  
CW The wolf- most likely ya to Yami/Yugi pairing but first rape!!  
  
Twilight Dreams- It gets worse for poor yugi before it gets better  
  
Physco- Thanx for your review  
  
Yami Tangela, pharaohs angel- Here's the next chap  
  
Lady kaylin- Thank you for your review, here's the next chapter  
  
Nagome-Here's the next chappie  
  
Max- I'll try to make them longer  
  
Saniya's Stars- Thanx  
  
Chapter 3 Confusion  
  
Poor Yugi couldn't understand why these people came to his village and burned it down while taking people as captives. He also couldn't understand what made him so special he got to ride around in the back of the wagon( in a cage) while the other soon to be slaves had to walk day in and day out.  
  
He kept catching the traders staring at him and talking about how much money they would make off him, which confused him even more. He was riding in the back of the wagon when he looked closer at the captives. They all had metal necklaces hanging around their necks. It was really strange he had never noticed them wearing them when they were in the village. Suddenly he looked at himself and noticed he too had a silver necklace, chain, with two tags hanging off it.  
  
When he looked closer he noticed one said his name in plain bold letters 'Yugi' and the other just said slave in plain bold letters. Did this mean they were to become slaves?! And if so what kind?. He had heard stories of slaves and how they were beaten or raped if they didn't obey their masters. He didn't want to become a slave. He was so angry he tried to pull the necklace off and throw it, but it wouldn't come off, and zapped him instead. The traders just laughed at his feeble attempts to take it off.  
  
Finally they told him that it had a spell on it so that it wouldn't be able to be taken off. After hearing this he stopped pulling and stared dumbfounded at the trader. Had he led that much a sheltered life that he didn't know that things could have spells put on them so that they never came off?. He was very frustrated with himself for not knowing. And sat down to think about escape.  
  
All to soon the wagon stopped in a small town to sell the slaves. All of the slaves following the wagon were taken to the courtyard to be bought while poor Yugi was forced to take off his jacket, shirt and shoes, so all he was left with was his pants, all of his other things were to be sold. "That's better" one of the traders remarked. "How is his skin so pale considering we live in Egypt? Another asked. "I don't know the fist replied while glancing at yugi. Yugi was beginning to feel really uncomfortable.  
  
They locked him back into his cage when the slaves who hadn't been sold came back and were chained to the wagon again. They were off to the next town now where they would stop for the night after selling a few more slaves.  
  
They got to the town just after dark, and yugi was herded into a big tent where his right ankle was chained to a pole that was staked into the ground. The traders the left him for a while. When they had gone Yugi tried desperately to free his ankle by kicking and pulling the pole, to no avail. Suddenly he heard voices outside calling for people to come and take their frustrations out for a small fee. He wondered how that would happen, when all of a sudden a trader along with another man walked in. They both stepped near yugi, and yugi cowered in fear. "He'll do, I guess" the man said while eyeing yugi up and down. "But I want his hands tied". "Of course" the trader replied. "anything for a paying customer".  
  
I'm sooo srry for stopping it there I just figured that I would upload this part so that everyone knows that I'm still alive and haven't abandoned this fic. I'll try to type and upload the rest very shortly but will probably have to wait until summer vacation after exams. Plz review!! 


	4. Found And Saved?

I'm so srry I've been so preoccupied with life and my other fanfic I forgot to upload this one!!! Note to self finish a fanfic first before starting another!!! Plz review

**On Fanfiction**

Saniyas's Stars- Thanx I'll try to make the chapters longer

Firezlight- thank you

Dragons of life- ya finally summers here and exams are over. Soon I'll start grade ten, so I'll post this before then. (wow that rhymes)

Khetum - thanx for your review

StubsmcGimp- thanx for your review, it was nice

**On Mediaminer**

Michew- thanx for reviewing you're the only one on mediaminer.

I'm glad everyone likes it, that means I'll have to continue to write it. More work for me but at least I know the people who are reading it are liking it that way I'll continue to write.

Before you start reading I just wanted to say that this was originally

going to be a rape scene but I really like yugi and had a change of heart so instead of getting raped he'll just be beaten up. Ok. Now back to the story

Chapter 3 

**Found And Saved?**

Yugi's master left for a moment leaving the mysterious man with Yugi. The man just glared, and examined the boy that he was to torture, until his master returned with some rope and a hook that he attached into the ground so it couldn't move. He grabbed yugi, by his wrist and dragged him towards the hook, he then tied his hands together and hooked them onto the ground hook.

Now Yugi was all stretched out and couldn't wiggle free with his ankle chained to the pole and his hands tied above his head. Yugi looked fearfully at the man. His master told the man that he had 20 minutes to do whatever he wanted to Yugi for a small amount of gold coins. "but remember" Yugi's master said "leave him in one piece for the next person". Then he left Yugi alone with this evil looking man.

Yugi was too scared to move even if it was possible to escape. Yugi was defenseless and vulnerable, just what the man wanted, Yugi was completely at this guys mercy. The man smiled evilly at the fear he saw reflected in Yugi's eyes and slapped him across the face. A little blood fell from his cut lip as he was continually beaten mercilessly. Whenever he was hit or kicked he cried out in pain, and tried to wiggle free. Eventually the man decided he needed to hurt Yugi more. He unhooked his hands, grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his stomach, Yugi was too weak from screaming to try to escape as his hands were unhooked. The man re-hooked his hands above his head and took out a sharp, pointed knife. He then started to cut little pictures onto poor Yugi's back. The blood soaked into the sand and finally Yugi passed out from all the pain, he welcomed it with open arms.

When he awoke his hands were untied and his back had started to scab over. His master came in and gave him a small piece of moldy bread, and yelled at his for sleeping on the job. It seemed Yugi had been asleep for 2 days and made his master lose good money, because nobody wanted to pay to hurt Yugi when he was already knocked out. With a final kick, to the stomach his master left him to eat his bread and rest, for that night he was to work again.

It seemed they were to have no business that night either because the palace guards were patrolling the area for anything suspicious. His master was mad that they had already lost good business the last 2 days and blamed Yugi for the guards showing up. Though he didn't hurt him then for if Yugi screamed then he would be caught for owning an underage slave. To own a slave and rent him/her out for any purpose, the slave had to be your own kid or at least 16. and Yugi was none of the above. He didn't even look 10 years old. So in a huff, Yugi's master glared at him and retired to his tent for the night.

Every so often Yugi was allowed out of his tent, to bathe in the near by pond and to go to the bathroom, and only under close supervision so he couldn't escape. But they shouldn't have feared of him escaping without help because he was so weak from being beaten and only getting fed moldy bread, if his master remembered. Other than that he was left chained to the pole in the ground.

On one of these little breaks two white haired brothers saw him, from the other side of the river, in a small clearing. He looked so weak, alone and broken that Ryou the smallest one asked his brother if they could free him. Bakura, the older one didn't want to help some kid but decided to do it for his little brother. He also didn't think they could because he was kept under close watch and always had a guard outside of the tent that he slept in. But he said as soon as it got dark they would try. Ryou hugged and thanked his brother and went to sleep in the little clearing next to the river.

When it was dark enough to put there plan into affect, Bakura gently shook his little brother awake and told him to follow him. They walked up to the guard that was guarding the outside of Yugi's tent and Bakura asked "Can we have a go with the slave? We heard that he is quite fun to beat up". The guard replied "Sorry sirs but at the moment we're closed there are too many palace guards around that if he screamed we would get into trouble". "Besides he's sleeping at the moment". "Oh so you let your slaves sleep?" Bakura scoffed "we don't unless their on the brink of death". "Besides we're willing to pay greatly". "Well alright, as long as you keep the noise down, and don't tell my boss" the guard said and allowed them in.

When they walked in to the small cramped, and hot tent they first didn't see the boy that they had seen at the lake. All they saw was a small bundle of clothing in a tight little ball. On closer inspection they realized it was the kid they had seen earlier. "How can he live in here?" Ryou asked his brother "it's so hot and smells of blood". Bakura pointed to the blood soaked sand, with his toe. "We have to get him out of here" Ryou said. Bakura silently agreed. Usually he didn't care what happened to anyone besides him or his little brother but seeing what this small kid had looked like when he was in the pond and what the kid lived in,(if you could call it a life being tortured every night) changed his mind. Both he and Ryou walked up to the kid.

Yugi was as far away from the pole as his chain would allow him and was curled in a tight little ball. There were tear streaks on his face from crying himself to sleep. His back still really hurt from 3 days ago when that man had cut him. Suddenly he began to whimper, and thrash, in his sleep, it seemed he was having a bad dream.

When he saw the chain holding Yugi to the pole he told his brother to get the key. Then slowly approached the small bundle that was Yugi. He gently shook him awake, hoping to wake him from his nightmare, but not to scare him more.

Yugi awoke with a start to someone shaking him awake, usually his master just kicked him to get him to wake up, if he was ever allowed to sleep, that is. He rubbed his eyes and saw it wasn't his master at all and figured it was a customer. Ryou knew they didn't have much time and tried to get Yugi to calm down but Yugi's mind was still clouded and hazy from sleep and he didn't listen to a word Ryou was trying to tell him. He whimpered and backed away from Ryou. Whenever Ryou got close Yugi would back away, still on the ground with Ryou towering over him. Finally Yugi couldn't back away anymore. His chain around his ankle had wrapped itself right around the pole several times and wouldn't wrap anymore. Yugi whimpered and started shaking with fear knowing this was the end of the line for him. He would get beat up worse then ever for trying to back away. He looked at the boy pleadingly hoping for help, and thinking it wouldn't come. Ryou was still slowly approaching knowing the kid was terrified of him, and couldn't move any further.

When Yugi looked up he realized where his running away had gotten him. Right above his head was the hook that usually held his hands above his head. He gave a loud sigh and decided to accept his fate, he hoarsely asked, with a voice weak and strained from pain, what side the boy wanted him on and getting no response decide he would be more comfortable on his stomach with his back not touching the sand.

That's when Bakura decided to come back in after knocking the guard out and taking the key to unlock the kid's chains. He and Ryou both gasped at what they saw. "What the hell happened to you?" Bakura asked.

srry I have to stop there my fingers are killing me but I Promise I will get the next chapter up shortly and it wil be the great escape from yugi's Master.

Written on August 25, 2004

Plz R&Rs


	5. Escape and Capture

I'm so unbelievably sorry for not typing/posting this sooner. I really wanted to but, I just have so much to do like my projects, homework, writing for the newspaper, writing my story and updating my websites. As well as life it self seemed to keep me busy. But now since its March break I hope to cross a lot off of my things to do list. Anyway don't listen to my excuses go read what you've been waiting so long for.

BTW check out this cute flash animation http: I guarantee you'll like it, I know I did. This is the song that I was thinking of while writing this chapter.

**On Fanfiction:**

Stubs McGimp- Sorry it took so long, I really meant to update sooner

Mortifiedpenguin- lol ya I really seem to make the chapters short it's a flaw of mine to skip ahead to the good stuff when I'm reading and now I'm doing it in my writing. I'll really try to increase the length, and add more detail, as well as finish this soon.

TwinSanity: Ya I agree I really do need to give Yugi a friend.

Thanx for all of your reviews

* * *

Chapter: 5 Escape and Capture

_Last time: That's when Bakura decided to come back in after knocking the guard out and taking the key to unlock the kid's chains. He and Ryou both gasped at what they saw. "What the hell happened to you?" Bakura asked._

Looking closely to the scratches all over the kids back I could make out words. The words said 'worthless slave' and was repeated on every inch of skin. After seeing the kids back, my suspicions were confirmed they were indeed selling him as well as beating him. I'm glad Ryou made me come to help the kid out. I slowly approached the boy knowing he was already petrified of me, and undid the chain around his ankle. I figured as soon as I unlocked him he would bolt and we would end up getting caught so I kept a firm grip on his right arm. As I thought he did try to run away but he was too weak to get away from me. I told him that we would help him to escape but he had to trust us and listen to what I told him. "Do you understand?" I asked him. He slowly nodded, in reply. Then we both stood and I told him to stay with Ryou until I checked to see if the coast was clear.

Peeking out of the tent flap I saw that the guard was still unconscious and no one had noticed his body yet. Smirking to myself I waved the two boys over to me and we started towards the forest where it would be easier to hide then out in the open like we were now.

Suddenly someone noticed the kid and sounded the alarm, and men, who I assumed to be slavers, came from everywhere in order to prevent us from escaping. I knew we were screwed, there was no way we could make it to the trees which weren't that far off with the kid limping as he was. I could see that he could hardly stand let alone run, he obviously hadn't been given enough to eat as was evident from his protruding ribs. We were all going to be surrounded and made into slaves if I didn't think of something.

I told Ryou to run on ahead and to meet us at the hideout, I didn't want him to get caught, and I would have to bring the kid myself. I quickly scooped the kid into my arms; he whimpered a bit as my shirt rubbed against his bare back, and the metal tag around his neck jiggled, but was otherwise quiet, though shaking as a leaf, in the wind. We were able to make it to the trees, and hide, before the "troops" got there. They searched for a bit, the whole time swearing up a storm, but gave up and went back to the camp saying they would finish searching when it was light out.

Giving a sigh of relief I stood up with the kid still in my arms and made my way to Ryou's and my hideout, where we could spend the night. The kid had been awfully quiet and looking down, smiling softly, I noticed he had fallen fast asleep, I guess escaping was too much for him. I also saw that the tag around his neck identified him as a slave and that his name was Yugi. "Yugi" I whispered "you'll be safe now".

When I got to the hideout, which was a little cave, just outside the city limits, I saw Ryou pacing inside. As I entered Ryou's head whipped around and I heard him sigh with relief before rushing over to question me. Chuckling softly I set the boy down on a pile of blankets and covered him up. Then set up a fire so I could tell Ryou why we took so long. After I told him the story, he asked why the kid had been so badly treated. "I don't know why Ryou, I guess we'll ask him in the morning". Leaving it at that, we went to our own blankets and settled down for the night.

In the morning, while I was cooking some food I had stolen, from the market I noticed the kid had woken up and was staring at me. I smiled and asked him how he was feeling. He starred then slowly answered he was ok. Just then Ryou walked in carrying a bucket of water and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw that the kid had woken up. "Hi, Yugi" he said. "How do you know my name" he asked quietly. It was the first time I had heard him speak and his voice though ragged from pain was sweet. "I saw the tag around your neck" I told him, as I said this he fingered the tag lightly, and sighing heavily. "Anyway, lets eat" I stated when I noticed how uncomfortable he felt. When Yugi made no move to come, I looked at him, and noticed he was drooling. Laughing I told him he could eat too. And slowly he came closer to the food and ate some, constantly looking towards us, as if we were going to snatch it away from him.

After breakfast, we told Yugi that we had to move on to the next city, and he would be welcome along too if he wanted. Though I could see he wanted to come I guess he felt for some reason or another that he should stay. So we gave him a shirt to cover up his scarred back and bid him farewell. Ryou giving him a quick hug. Though we had only been with him a while he seemed like one of us.

It had been a few days since Ryou and Bakura had left and Yugi felt all alone 'maybe I should have gone with them' he thought, and yet something in the back of his head still told him to stay in this city. The food they had left him with had been eaten and Yugi figured it was time to get more. So gathering up his courage he made his way to the local market place.

When he first got there he was terrified out of his mind their was so much noise and so many people. He ran into an alley and watched them go by for a while. Then hearing his stomach growl again he made his way back into the pushy crowd. He saw a bakery with fresh delicious smelling bread, and made his way towards it. Staring greedily at the bread he wondered how he could ever afford to buy one. Then realizing he couldn't, he turned to walk away.

He continued to walk around the market slowly memorizing the streets and stalls, as his stomach constantly reminded him that it was empty. Without realizing his feet brought him back to the bakery where the bread was still sitting there staring at him daring him to take it and eat it. But Yugi knew stealing was wrong and refused to do it. However the bread kept taunting him and taunting him saying "eat me, eat me, eat me, EAT ME". Yugi couldn't stand it anymore and swiftly grabbed the bread and ran off. He didn't notice that he had been seen by a palace guard.

After grabbing the bread he ran into a deserted alley. 'What have I done' he thought 'I stole something'. He glared at the bread for making him steal it and wondered if he could possibly give it back and forget it ever happened but then what would he do for food. Just then the guard who had seen him, charged into the alley, and broke into Yugi's thoughts. "You have stolen a loaf of bread and you must be punished for it" he stated, grabbing Yugi roughly. Yugi struggled to break the iron grasp on his arm but it was useless and all the struggle did was make his tag fall out from where he had hidden it inside his shirt. "Now what do we have here" The guard said grabbing the tag and reading it. "Well, Yugi it seems you're a slave, and you know we do need more slaves to work on building the pyramid." "I guess you could be useful" he said while dragging Yugi to the building zone. "Work is finished for today, but tomorrow be ready to work" he said as he chained Yugi's ankle to another boy next to him, who was sound asleep.

'Great' Yugi thought 'I'm free for a few days and then I'm caught again'. 'I wonder what I'll have to do tomorrow; building a pyramid sounds hard I hope I'm strong enough'. Sighing he curled up to try to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. I believe their will only be one other chapter, but I'll have to see if I can get it all in. I hope that you enjoyed this; I really tried to make up for the long delay. I also hope that it's descriptive enough.

Please R&R

My other fanfics I hope to update this week as well but I make no promises


End file.
